Caiera
Caiera was created by Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan as one of the primary cast members of the Planet Hulk epic. She was made a member of the Warbound, an alliance of characters that saw the Hulk through the Planet Hulk story and beyond. Biography When Caiera was still in training at age thirteen she was described as having the Shadow Strength, an old power of her people despite not earning her marks yet. Her village was attacked and infected by the Spikes. She had to kill her father after he lost control and stayed behind to fight despite being told to leave by the elders. She was saved by Prince Angmo II of the imperials who then implanted her with an obedience disk so that she would serve him. She eventually rose to lieutenant of the imperial guard. When the Red King took the throne Caiera became his shadow bodyguard, honoring the treaty between the imperials and the Shadow elders. She served him for over 30 years before the Hulk came to Sakaar. After the Hulk emerged victorious in the arena The Red King and Caiera defeated him. Realizing that Hulk sought to kill the Red King she tried to bribe him with freedom and peace in the plains, but he refused. Caiera then pitted him against the Silver Surfer in the arena. Hulk destroyed the Surfer's obedience disk and then the Surfer destroyed the obedience disks of all the other slaves on the planet and left. Caiera led the forces against Hulk and his Warbound until they met in combat. They fought to a standstill when the Spikes began attacking. They teamed up to fight the spikes and protect a nearby village. Seemingly fighting a losing battle Caiera calls for the Red Kings aid, but it is revealed that he sent the spikes and then he proceeds to bomb the village. Caiera survived the bombing while witnessing a young imperial burn to death in her arms. She then joins Hulk's Warbound against the Red King. After Hulk killed the Red King and was named the successor she became his queen. She revealed her pregnancy to him just before the ship that brought Hulk to Sakaar exploded, killing just about everyone on the planet including her. It was later revealed that her son has survived and is called Skaar. Powers and Abilities Caiera possesses vast superhuman strength and durability. She Is capable of fighting an enraged hulk to a standstill and even knock him unconscious momentarily. She can tap in the power of the planet itself known as the Old Power to further enhance her strength and make her more durable than stone. This ability makes her nearly impervious to physical harm and multiplies her strength to unknown levels. It has allowed her to survive the spikes and a bomb that vaporized every life in a village but had no effect on her at all physically. Caiera was extensively trained in meditation, battle tactics, and armed and unarmed combat since she was a small child and is considered one of the greatest warriors on Saakar. Her combat prowess earned her the spot as the kings personal body guard with the title Shadow of the King and her tactical skills gained her a position leading the red kings armies. Category:Protagonists